


Porpoise

by mkhhhx



Series: Kinktober/Kinkvember 2018! [30]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Blind Date, Blow Jobs, Hyungwon's lips, Kinktober 2018, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 22:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16774234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkhhhx/pseuds/mkhhhx
Summary: Because blind dates sometimes go well (when organised by expert wing-man Hoseok).





	Porpoise

**Author's Note:**

> Day 30 - Swallowing

Changkyun was never the one to turn down a date. Even if it was one with a friend’s friend who was described as “quiet, reserved and shy” at best, “lazy and kind of very whiny” at worse. Yeah, Changkyun has heard a lot about Hyungwon from Hoseok. Their mutual friend and apparently, self-proclaimed wingman.

“I have a feeling you’ll stick together so well!” He tells Changkyun one evening they’re waiting at the bus station after work, “let me book a nice restaurant so you can meet.”

“Like a blind date?” Changkyun plays with the strips of his backpack, kind of anxious about the whole ordeal.

“Yeah, it sounds fun, doesn’t it? You’ve both been single for so long.” Hoseok smiles and Changkyun nods, because he’s actually itching to find out more about the Hyungwon guy.

One week forward and Hoseok proudly rushes into the break room to tell –actually shout loudly enough for the whole office to hear- that he’s reserved a table under the name Lee at some restaurant next to the Han River. Too romantic for a first date between strangers, but Hoseok doesn’t seem to mind that and Changkyun at this point really, really wants to give a chance to romance. Watching sappy movies and crying on his pillow can only do that much.

The night of the date eventually comes and Changkyun gets dressed fast enough to not have time to regret his decisions. He thinks that somewhere, at the same moment, a Hyungwon is having the same thoughts about all of this.

He gets dressed in an oversized sweater and his black jeans, puts on his glasses in case he’ll actually want to impress Hyungwon when they meet.

When they do, he stays stunned for what he’s sure is way more that the socially appropriate amount of minutes.

“Hi…Changkyun?” A tall man approaches the table, a little more than ten minutes too late for their reservation.

And handsome would be an understatement. Wearing a simple black turtleneck and a deep blue cardigan above with his hair pushed back, Hyungwon could easily pass for an idol, or an actor, or a god among mortals.

“Yeah” Changkyun gulps and finally says, “that’s me, Hyungwon.” He offers a smile, hoping it’s more welcoming than creepy.

“Glad to meet you” Hyungwon says, sitting opposed to him, a red candle lit between them and menus places in front of each, “have you been here before or is the place Hoseok’s idea too?”

“Nope, never” Changkyun laughs nervously, “it’s all Hoseok’s doing.”

“Though so.” Hyungwon grins and opens his menu. “Do you like seafood?”

So that’s the first thing Changkyun learns about Hyungwon. He likes seafood and plain rice because he has a sensitive stomach. He works as a Dj. He met Hoseok because he was gymbuddies with Hyungwon’s ex.

Also that Hyungwon is really fucking beautiful.

The food arrives and it’s such high quality that Changkyun knows his wallet is gonna suffer afterwards, but it’s all for a good cause. And when there’s nothing left on his plate and they are still pleasantly conversing, both quite awkward but still keeping the conversation going, Changkyun’s eyes fall on Hyungwon’s lips.

Hyungwon’s plump, red and bitten lips. He suddenly wants to thank Hoseok a hundred times.

Hyungwon catches him staring and gives him a smirk. Changkyun doesn’t know what to make of it, but there’s something pooling deep in his stomach.

“Did you come here by car?” Hyungwon asks when the conversation is dying down and they’ve split the bill already.

“No, actually, by bus.” Changkyun feels like he’s in high school again, when his crush asked if he has a motorbike like the American guys in the movies. “I don’t have a car.”

“Let me drive you home then.” Hyungwon suggests, getting up and throwing his coat on his wide shoulders.

“It’s okay! The buses are still running.” Changkyun wonders what kind of car Hyungwon has. And if he actually wants to see Changkyun again, because he looks eager to not end the night.

“I insist.”

And who is Changkyun to say no to such a handsome man.

It’s warm inside Hyungwon’s car, the radio playing some EDM station and Hyungwon saying something about the club he works at –that Changkyun should pay a visit sometime if he’s into nightlife-.

And before Changkyun can properly think about it and answer, they’ve already reached his apartment building, standing tall between two almost completely identical ones.

It’s close to midnight, but Changkyun doesn’t want to say goodbye. Not before Hyungwon analyzes in detail his five favorite summer hits.

“We’re here, right?” Hyungwon leans towards him, taking a look at the building.

Changkyun’s eyes fall on Hyungwon’s lips again and maybe he has gotten too close, because said lips brush his own, before Hyungwon is fully kissing him.

“Come up for a drink?” Changkyun finds himself asking and Hyungwon is the first one to get out of the car.

They barely manage keeping their hands to themselves on the way up with the elevator, and when Changkyun opens his door he has little time to think of how messy his living room is, because Hyungwon is already kissing him again, hands wandering up and down his body.

“Remind me to personally thank Hoseok” Hyungwon mutters between kisses, but talks no more because Changkyun can finally do what he was dreaming off since the beginning of their date, take Hyungwon’s lower lip between his own, bite it softly and kiss it and lick inside Hyungwon’s mouth.

“I like your lips so much” Changkyun finds the strength to whisper, “and your eyes and your-” and he never finishes his sentence because Hyungwon pushes him on the couch and unzips his pants.

“You like them, huh?” Hyungwon says cockily, making a show of mouthing Changkyun above his underwear, slowly taking his dick out.

“So much” Changkyun snaps his hips and Hyungwon is already taking him into his mouth. “Guess you want to see me for a second date?” He jokes, but Hyungwon looks up with his big watery eyes and Changkyun melts.

“Definitely” he says before he takes more and more of Changkyun’s cock into his mouth.

“It’s been some time” Changkyun says, in an attempt to justify the orgasm that he knows will come too soon.

“For me too” Hyungwon steadies himself back on his knees and Changkyun watches him taking his own dick out of his pants, stroking it into his palm.

Changkyun lets his head fall back on the cushions, closes his eyes and focuses on Hyungwon’s lips on him, on the soft sounds of Hyungwon’s hands moving on his own body.

“Hyungwon I’m gonna-“ he places a hand on Hyungwon’s hair, but Hyungwon’s doesn’t stop, he takes all of Changkyun’s length in until Changkyun comes down his throat.

He doesn’t notice the little puddle Hyungwon has spilled on the floor until much later, when his breathing is back to normal and they’re both tucked into their pants.

“So, text you for a second date?” Hyungwon says, standing at the door.

“As soon as you want.” Changkyun waves him goodbye.

Four minutes later he frantically texts Hoseok because he realizes he and Hyungwon forgot to exchange numbers.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> PS. Don't try this at home, use protection at oral with strangers!  
> PSS. I liked the word porpoise so much I couldn't resist using it as a title. It's a color, but if you google it you'll mainly get pics of cute dolphins owo.


End file.
